pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
R.G. Everson
by George J. Dance Ronald Gilmour Everson (November 18, 1903 - February 16, 1992) was a Canadian poet.R.G. Everson, Canadian Books & Authors, Lynn Bornath, Web, June 14, 2012. Life Everson was born in Oshawa, Ontario, to Mary Elizabeth (Farewell) and Thomas Henry Everson.Everson, R.G. (1903-), William Ready Division, Archives and Research Collections, McMaster University Libraries, McMaster.ca, Web, June 14, 2012. He was educated at the University of Toronto (U of T), where he earned a B.A. in 1927, and at Osgoode Hall Law School, which awarded him an LL.B. in 1930. At U of T he was editor of the Victoria College literary magazine, Acta Victoriana. In 1936 he moved to Montreal to pursue a career in public relations. He joined/founded a firm, Johnston, Everson & Charlesworth Ltd., later becoming its President (1953-1969) and Chairman of Communications (1964-1969). Everson began writing poetry in the 1920s. However, his earliest book of poetry was published only in 1957. He went on to author more than a dozen books of poetry, and was published as well in numerous magazines. Everson was a co-founder of publishing company Delta Books. He was also a founding member of the League of Canadian Poets. He moved to Burlington, Ontario, shortly before his death in 1992. Writing The Canadian Encyclopedia calls his poems "concise and direct responses to his environment and personal situation, his later work turning darker and more plaintive."Peter Stevens, Everson, Ronald Gilmour, Canadian Encyclopedia (Edmonton: Hurtig, 1988), 731, Print. Recognition His poetry was anthologized in the Penguin Book of Canadian Verse. Publications Poetry *''Three Dozen Poems.'' Montreal: Cambridge Press, 1957. *''A Lattice for Momos'' (with foreword by Louis Dudek; illustrated by Colin Haworth). Toronto: Contact Press, 1958. *''Blind Man's Holiday''. Toronto, Ryerson Press, 1963. *''Four Poems''. Norwich, VT: American Letters Press, 1963. *''Wrestle With an Angel.'' Montreal: Delta Canada, 1965. *''Incident on Cote des Neiges, and other poems.'' Amherst, MA: Green Knight Press, 1966. *''Raby Head, and other poems.'' Amherst, MA: Green Knight Press, 1967. *''The Dark is Not So Dark''. Montreal: Delta Canada, 1969. *''Elinor's Mouth-hole''. Santa Barbara, CA: Unicorn Press, 1969. *''Selected Poems, 1920-1970'' (illustrated by Colin Haworth). Montreal: Delta Canada, 1970. *''Indian Summer''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1976. ISBN 978-0-88750189-0 *''Carnival''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1978. ISBN 978-0-88750272-9 *''Everson at Eighty'' (with introduction by Al Purdy). Ottawa: Oberon, 1983. ISBN 978-0-88750482-2 *''Poems About Me''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1990. ISBN 978-0-88750799-1 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:R G Everson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 6, 2017. Audio / video *''A Poetry Reading by Ron Everson'' (cassete). Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 1983? See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Fonds *R.G. Everson fonds at Archives & Research Collections, McMaster University Libraries Notes External links ;Poems *R.G. Everson in Poetry, 1960 (6 poems) ;Books *R.G. Everson at Amazon.com *R.G. Everson at Canadian Books and Authors ;About *Everson, Ronald Gilmour in the Canadian Encyclopedia *[http://www.umanitoba.ca/cm/cmarchive/vol19no2/poemsaboutme.html Review of Poems About Me] at CM Archive *[http://www.umanitoba.ca/cm/cmarchive/vol12no3/eversonateighty.html Review of Everson at 80] at CM Archive *Zachariah Wells on R.G. Everson's "He Loved in all Directions" Category:1903 births Category:1992 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:Canadian book publishers (people)